


Uh, again Liv?!?

by OrinokoMcGee



Category: Fargo (1996), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Adorable Ravi Chakrabarti, Blaine DeBeers Being an Asshole, Drunken Shenanigans, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrinokoMcGee/pseuds/OrinokoMcGee
Summary: Another story created whilst watching iZombie.The person I was talking to about the series was showing me a picture of Amazon Eve from American Horror Story Season 4: Freak Show and my Facebook icon which at the time was Ravi with makeup on appeared in the corner.It was a funny scene to behold and inspired me to write this.Liv, whilst on a hyperactive brain draws on Ravi's face yet again and hilarity ensues mainly Liv in a zombie detective intervention.Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Clive Babineaux & Liv Moore, Peyton Charles & Liv Moore, Ravi Chakrabarti & Liv Moore, Ravi Chakrabarti & Peyton Charles, Ravi Chakrabarti/Peyton Charles
Kudos: 1





	1. God Damn it Liv!

Ravi: Don't mind me, just hanging out with the tall ladies.

Blaine: Hey Doc, see you've found your own kind!

Ravi: Sod off Blaine!

Blaine: Loving this new look you've got going on, very... feminine.

Ravi: What?

*Blaine smirks as he saunters off*

Ravi: *Looks confused and touches his face feeling something powdery. When he pulls his fingertips away and looks down and he sees pink blush, he sighs and pulls out his phone and turns on his front camera showing a certain someone's handiwork in all its glory*

Ravi: LIV!!!

Liv: *pokes her head around a corner* Yah?

Ravi: What the hell is this?

Liv: This? 

Ravi: *Circles his face with a finger* THIIIIISSSS! 

Liv: Ohhhh... I gave you makeover?

Ravi: Make?...Makeover!

Liv: Yeah... don't you like it.

Ravi: *Looks at her exasperated, hands on hips like a disappointed father* 

Liv: See you love it! 

Ravi: Liv, *sighs* what brain are you on today?

Liv: Hee hee, not telling. *She promptly disappears around the corner*

Ravi: Ugh, Liv! *Looks at the taller women* Ahem, if you will excuse me ladies, I just...er...ha..have to er take care of something. Back in a tick!   
*He swiftly runs after his soon to be ex best friend*   
LIV!! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED! WAIT TILL PAYTON HEARS ABOUT THIS!


	2. When will you learn? That your actions have consequences!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liv Moore in a zombie detective intervention courtesy of Peyton, Clive and a really pissed off Ravi.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Peyton: So, why are we here Liv.

Ravi: Yeah, Liv!

*Peyton and Clive turn to look at Ravi and he stops and looks at both of them in turn*

Payton: Um Ravi, I think you should sit this one out.

Ravi: What?

Payton: *she leans in close to him* You're not exactly helping the situation honey.

Ravi: But she!

Clive: Rav, just sit down.

Ravi: *Moves to sit on the chair near to Liv*

Clive: Actually, I think it would be best if you sat over there. You know away from, you know who.

Liv: I'm right here, I caan hear you.

Ravi: *Sits on a chair further away from Liv, arms crossed, staring at her, a ticked off expression plastered on his face*

Payton: Right, where were we?

*Ravi clears his throat as if to speak but Peyton shuts him down with a look which says I swear to God, if you interrupt this random zombie intervention one more time, no sex for you, he immediately shuts up, she turns towards Liv*

Payton: Liv, why are we here?

Liv: *lazily shrugs*

Clive: Liv, we are all here because a serious accusation has been brought up against you.

Peyton: Did you apply makeup to Ravi's face while he was sleeping again?

Liv: *Sways in her chair whilst looking anywhere but at her room mate* No.

Clive: Then how come you have traces of pink blush on your hands and glitter on your shirt? 

Liv: Uhh, maybe a fairy put it there.

Payton: A fairy.

Liv: Yup. *She begins rocking the chair again"

Clive: *sighs, he walks over and plants his foot on the chair bringing it to sit on the ground*

Liv: Hey! You're no fun *she pouts and Ravi rolls his eyes*

Peyton: Listen we know you did it. We aren't mad, well Ravi is slightly pissed off, but ignore him.

Ravi: *eyes bulge in shock, hands out in anger as he mouths what the fuck but both Payton and Clive ignore him* 

Clive: Just say your sorry, shake hands with Ravi and we can put this behind us, okay?

Liv: *Solomly nods her head" Okay.

Payton: Right, Ravi if you will.

Ravi: *looks over at her, but not moving from his spot*

Payton: Now.

Ravi: *Ravi gets up fast, nearly falling over as he does and walks over to where Payton is pointing, Liv stands up as well*

Clive: Liv, what do you want to say to Ravi!

Liv: Umm... I'm sorry I gave you a makeover without your consent.

Payton: Aaand?

Liv: *huff* And I promise not to do it again.

Clive: Now shake on it.

Liv: Awh do I have to?

Clive: Well if you don't want to be grounded for the rest of the day, then yes.

Liv: *Huffs again* Can we pinky swear instead?

Payton: Pinky swear? *She looks at Clive for confirmation and he shrugs his shoulders* sure, if you want to do that *she looks at Ravi, who still looks peeved lightly nods his head and offers Liv his pinky*

Liv: *She smirks mischievously and loops her pinky around his and squeezes tightly, Ravi's face briefly turned to a pain expression as they moved their fingers to shake on it and then Liv loosens her hold on him*

Payton: Right, that settles it. I'll see you guys later, I've got a meeting to attend to and I cannot miss it, so you guys stay cool, stay friends, AND NO MORE FIGHTING OK! *She kisses her boyfriend, waves a farwell and promptly leaves*

Clive: OK! *Clive brings his hands together in a loud clap and rubs his hands* Now that's over, we can finally get back to what's important. Solving this murder. Liv, with me. See you later Ravi, oh a wipe that stuff off your face. *They walk off and leave Ravi on his own*

Ravi: *Loudly sighs, though no one else hears him due to the noise of keyboard tapping and telephones ringing* Why do I even bother? *He stalks off to the nearest bathroom and scrub his face with the closest thing to a Brillo pad he can find.

LATER:  
Ravi: You know I can hear you right? I could practically sense you coming into the room despite you trying your hardest to sneak up on me like a stealthy ninja. Not gonna work Liv.

Liv: Uh, what happened to your face?

Ravi: Oh, don't act like you don't know! Do you know how long this brilliant masterpiece of yours took to remove itself from my face? Do you really want to know?

Liv: Well uh...not really.

Ravi: It took a literal hour, an hour to remove THIS monstrosity that you took it upon yourself to apply to my face and WITHOUT my consent. 

Liv: I'm so sorry Ravi.

Ravi: All is forgiven, we pinky sweared remembered and anyway if it weren't for this out of control brain you're on. I would have fired you on the spot for this little prank.

Liv: Thanks Rav.

Ravi: If it happens again. *He murmurs* it'll be the wood chipper for you.

Liv: What?

Ravi: *clears his throat* Fargo reference, you wouldn't get it, you haven't seen it. *He gets up out of his chair and walks off, Liv following after him*

Liv: Well I could, if you lent it to me.

Ravi: While you're on this brain, oh no, I don't think so.

Liv: What why?

Ravi: You'd get ideas.

Liv: Ha, very funny.

Ravi: I'm being serious.

Liv: Of course you are.

~Fin~


End file.
